Wuzei, the Whiplash
Wuzei, The Whiplash is a Melee Ender Tempest 'from Endora. Revelation Wuzei is the fifth Ender Hero. She is also a Melee Tempest. Weapons Wuzei's basic weapon is the Whipping Tail. Base Stats Lore ''Wuzei always dreamed of being an ultimate celebrity. She wished she could become famous of her amazing dance, grace, and feminine beauty. That dream was almost crushed when she was attacked by a small gang of Black Annelids. The annelids teased her almost to death, but she did not want to be abused by the predators for their random amusement. She decided to taunt them with a seductive dance, and then the timing was right, she sliced the Annelids with her enhanced tails. She dreamed of being a dance celebrity, but not like this. She danced her way to the top of the Endoran Celeb Magazines, becoming famous enough to even be respected by any Enderman she looks at! Then something caught her eye. It was a Darkspore Horde. The Darkspore have returned to take over the galaxy once again, and it was something Wuzei did not want to suffer under. She sharpened her tails, and prepared for the onslaught. Appearance Wuzei is a feminine humanoid. Her cleavage is very prominent, and she has three tails. Her weapons are the tails. The ends of the tails are adjustable. Parts can be placed on the tails. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Wuzei Alpha. Basic Attack: Harpoon Strike Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Wuzei fires her tails in a melee strike. Unique Ability: Corrosive Ink Range: 14 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Wuzei squeezes a part of her body, emitting a shower of corrosive acid that blinds and poisons enemies for 6 seconds. Squad Ability: Squiddington's Wrath Range: 35 Meters Cooldown: 62 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (4 seconds) Power Cost: All of User's Power Rain is summoned, and if the user is damaged during the channel, Lightning breaks loose, smiting all nearby enemies with damage equal to the spent power for each enemy. If the channel ends without taking damage, only half of the power is spent, and the use gains guaranteed Critical Hits for 15 seconds. Modifiers *'''Wuzei's Squiddington's Wrath: Switches effects that occur. (GameChap's Affix) *'Wuzei's Squiddington's Wrath: Damage dealth has a 15% power leech.' (BertieChap's Affix) Passive Ability: Ink Blotch Every time Wuzei takes a Critical Hit, she bursts ink from her body, blinding enemies within 5 meters of her. 'Overdrive' Every time Wuzei takes damage, she bursts ink from her body, blinding enemies within 15 meters of her. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Ender Teleport Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Wuzei teleports, and supresses all enemies within a 5 meter radius of her destination Beta - Ink Rain Range: N/A Cooldown: 35 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1 second) Power Cost: 22 Wuzei summons a storm of ink, resulting in reduced vision for all enemies. Homing projectiles can no longer home in on targets. Gamma - Electric Doom Range: 3 random enemies Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 29 Wuzei selects 3 random enemies within her melee range, grabs them, then channels an electric surge that turns the enemies into electric obstacles. Enemies that touch her victims are electrocuted. The victims themselves are also damaged. Delta - Whip Strike Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Wuzei deals a crippling strike that dazes the enemy. Gallery CRE Wuzei, the Whiplash-0ed1cfa2 ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Wuzei, the Whiplash-0ed1cfa3_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Wuzei, the Whiplash-0ed1cfa4_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE Wuzei, the Whiplash-0ed1cfa5 ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Wuzei's name is a Chinese phoetic translation from 乌贼, "Squid", referencing her squidlike form and abilities. *It would be a little "perverted" to know what part Wuzei squeezes to release her scaldng ink at enemies. *The affixes of Wuzei's Squad Ability modifiers are another reference to the YouTube User, adamzonetopmarks. Category:Heroes Category:Ender Category:Endora Category:End Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore